Rasanya Jadi Fans
by Maruriyan
Summary: Hanya sepenggal kisah J-Hope yang entah kenapa bisa menjadi fansboy yang ngefans dengan sesama anggota BTS. Warn : BL, OOC, VKook,MinYoon, NamJin, dll, drabble, dll.


Rasanya Jadi Fans

A BTS fanfiction

Disclaimer :

BTS milik Bighit entertaiment dan anggotanya milik diri mereka masing - masing (?)

Saya tidak mendapat keuntungan apapun dari pembuatan ff ini

Warning :

OOC, BL, Slash, VKook, MinYoon, NamJin, J-Hope fansboy, drabble, dll.

* * *

Kadang, J-Hope benar – benar merasa beruntung karena ia menjadi salah satu anggota BTS. Dan keuntungan yang J-Hope maksud adalah seperti ini:

J-Hope itu _shipper_ VKook, MinYoon, dan NamJin.

Jadi, sebagai salah satu anggota BTS, kadang, J-Hope bisa melihat lebih banyak mengenai interaksi OTP – OTPnya yang tidak diketahui oleh orang lain atau ia bisa melihat secara langsung kedekatan pairing favoritnya, _well_ , mereka lebih sering bareng sih, jadi wajar saja J-Hope melihatnya. Ah, mungkin ini yang mereka sebut dengan eksklusif.

Oke, J-Hope akan mulai dari pairing termudanya. Yep, siapa lagi kalau bukan si alien, Taehyung dan _golden maknae_ mereka, Jungkook. Bagi J-Hope, OTP-nya yang satu ini adalah OTP yang tipenya _fluffy_ dan _cute_. Taehyung yang suka absurd dan Jungkook yang masih polos – polosnya. Ck, kadang J-Hope geregetan sendiri.

Ada banyak momen – momen _cute_ antara mereka berdua. Dan J-Hope mendapat cukup banyak kesempatan untuk mengabadikannya dengan kameranya. Yeah, contohnya saja seperti foto mereka saat tidur dengan Jungkook menjadikan tangan Taehyung sebagai bantalan. Oh, J-Hope bahkan tak berhenti – berhenti menatap foto itu selama setengah jam lebih !

Lalu, ketika kelulusan Jungkook, Taehyung sempat – sempatnya membeli bunga dan memberikannya kepada Jungkook. Oh, andai saja mereka sedang tidak berada di tempat umum saat itu, J-Hope pasti sudah melakukan _celebration dance_ kesukaannya. Oh, kelulusan Jungkook merupakan momen yang sangat menyenangkan bagi J-Hope, karena selain bisa melihat _maknae_ yang satu itu lulus, kebutuhannya akan asupan terpenuhi. Bahkan melebihi ekspektasinya.

Dan ada satu hal lagi yang membuat J-Hope betah dengan _pair_ yang satu ini, yaitu dia punya teman yang istilahnya se- _fandom_. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Rapmonster, leader mereka yang entah kenapa selalu saja berada di antara Taehyung dan Jungkook. Awalnya, Rapmonster tidak begitu peduli, tapi ketika ia terus – terusan melihat interaksi Taehyung dan Jungkook ia akhirnya bercerita ke J-Hope.

"Hobi, aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau selalu melihat mereka berdua seperti itu." Ucap Rapmonster suatu hari kepadanya. J-Hope hanya membalasnya dengan cengiran kuda miliknya.

" _Hyung_ , kau hanya tidak mengerti bagaimana menyenangkannya melihat kedekatan mereka berdua." J-Hope terkekeh pelan.

"Ya, ya, aku sama sekali tidak mengerti bagian mananya yang menyenangkan dari melihat dua orang itu saling _flirting_ satu sama lain." Rapmonster hanya memutar bola mata bosan. Sedangkan J-Hope yang mendengar ucapan Rapmosnter langsung mengernyit heran.

" _Flirting_ seperti apa maksudmu ?" Hei, bahasa Inggrisnya tidak begitu bagus, tapi setidaknya J-Hope rasa ia tahu maksud kata yang satu itu.

Rapmonster hanya mengedikkan bahu,"Yah, kau tahu, seperti memainkan rambut satu sama lain, tatap – tatapan, oh, dan yang paling sering, Taehyung akan bergelayutan di punggung Jungkook seperti koala. Apalagi namanya kalau bukan _flirting_ kan ?" Dan sejak saat itu, J-Hope melihat sang _hyung_ dengan tatapan berbeda.

" _Hyung_ , besok – besok, jika kau melihat mereka berdua _flirting_ , jangan lupa panggil aku oke ? Oh, atau setidaknya kau bisa memfoto mereka untukku." J-Hope menatap sang _hyung_ dengan tatapan berbinar – binar.

Mungkin Rapmonster tidak mengerti perasaannya sebagai seorang _shipper_ , tapi J-Hope tidak peduli. Yah, selama ada satu orang lagi yang bisa mengamati _pair_ kesukaannya, J-Hope bisa mengabadikan momen mereka lebih banyak. Dan tentu saja, foto – foto yang Rapmonster kirim kadang adalah momen – momen kecil yang luput dari pandangan J-Hope atau momen yang hanya Rapmonster, orang yang ada di dekat mereka bisa mendapatkannya.

"Hobi, kau aneh."

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya, _Hyung_."

.

.

.

Kedua, MinYoon. Berbeda dengan VKook yang imut – imut, _pair_ ini benar – benar menguras perasaan J-Hope. Kalau yang tadinya _sweet_ nya begitu banyak, _pair_ yang satu ini mampu mengaduk perasaannya cukup parah.

Ya, Suga dengan perkataannya yang apa adanya dan ceplas ceplos dan Jimin yang terlalu mengidolakan Suga.

Jika di imajinasi J-Hope, VKook itu pasangan yang baru – baru jadian, maka yang satu ini adalah pasangan yang belum jadian. Dan salah satunya benar – benar tergila – gila dengan yang satunya yang lebih terlihat, err, _tsundere_ mungkin. Entahlah, J-Hope tidak yakin. Hanya saja, kadang tingkah laku Jimin yang mengidolakan Suga _hyung_ hingga sebegitunya membuat J-Hope benar – benar mensupport pairnya yang satu ini.

Seriusan, Jimin itu seperti fans nomor satunya Suga _hyung_. Ck, J-Hope bahkan pernah memfoto mereka ketika Suga _hyung_ tengah sibuk bekerja sedangkan Jimin mengikutinya kemana saja. Oh, jangan lupa dengan perhatian – perhatian kecil seperti mengambilkan minum, mengelap keringat hingga menyemangati sang _hyung_ dengan ber _aegyo_ ria.

Biasanya, Suga akan mengusir semua orang yang selalu mengikutinya atau mengganggunya dengan kata – kata kasar. Namun, Suga _hyung_ tidak pernah melakukannya untuk Jimin. Yah, kadang Suga bertampang sebal, tapi J-Hope tahu. Dari sekian banyak orang yang sering mengganggu Suga dan mendapat omelannya, bagi J-Hope, tindakan Jimin sudah termasuk gangguan tingkat akut –mengikutinya kemana pun Suga pergi- dan Suga tidak pernah sekali pun membentak atau mengeluarkan kata – kata mautnya karena alasan Jimin yang mengikutinya kemana – mana. Oh, diam – diam, J-Hope tahu kalau Suga tidak membenci Jimin seperti yang coba ia tunjukkan selama ini.

Dan dari sekian banyak momen mereka yang ada di kamera J-Hope, yang paling ia suka adalah ketika Suga _crossdress_ menjadi seorang gadis SMA. Langsung saja J-Hope menyiapkan kamera dan memfoto wajah Jimin yang benar – benar _epic_. Dan satu lagi, ketika Jimin meminta selfie dengan Suga mode gadis SMA itu. Ah, J-Hope sudah senyum – senyum dari tempat duduknya. Oh, jangan lupakan tindakannya berikutnya adalah diam – diam mengambil _handphone_ Jimin dan mengirimkan foto mereka berdua ke _handphone_ nya sendiri.

Satu hal yang J-Hope masih tidak mengerti sampai saat ini adalah ia harus memilih MinYoon atau YoonMin. Oke, mungkin ini kedengarannya sepele, tapi bagi J-Hope masalah ini benar – benar tidak bisa diremehkan begitu saja. Oh, J-Hope bahkan sempat menghabiskan seminggu penuh untuk menentukan MinYoon atau YoonMin. Namun, hasilnya selalu berubah, hingga akhirnya J-Hope memutuskan mau MinYoon atau YoonMin ia tak masalah. Yah, siapa peduli, yang penting _pairing_ nya masih berjalan dengan baik.

.

.

.

Berikutnya adalah NamJin. Pasangan yang paling dewasa.

Kadang, J-Hope merasa sedikit bersalah karena menistakan kedua _hyung_ nya, tapi masa bodoh, yang penting ia bahagia. Hei, lagipula ia tidak melakukan tindakan kriminal kan?

Bagi J-Hope, _pairing_ nya kali ini, jika diibaratkan dengan api, maka NamJin seperti api pada arang. Tidak membara namun tetap hangat. Ya, mungkin interaksi mereka tidak seintens VKook atau sekeras MinYoon, tapi J-Hope suka karena _pairing_ nya yang satu ini terlihat begitu dewasa. Ah, seperti yang diharapkan dari para _hyung_.

Rapmonster atau Namjoon adalah leader mereka, tentu saja ia adalah laki – laki yang memiliki tanggung jawab paling besar untuk tim mereka. Sedangkan Jin adalah _hyung_ nya yang paling tua di antara mereka, tentu saja ia bisa diandalkan. Oh, jangan lupakan fakta kalau Jin itu pandai memasak, tanpanya, anggota BTS pasti kelaparan.

Bagi J-Hope, pairnya yang satu ini seperti _appa_ dan _eomma-_ nya BTS. Oh, tentu saja dengan Rapmonster sebagai _appa_ dan Jin sebagai _eomma_. Oke, mungkin kedengaran aneh memanggil seorang laki – laki dengan sebutan _eomma_ tapi salahkan saja Jimin untuk hal ini.

Jadi, di _fandom_ yang satu ini, J-Hope tidak sendirian, ada Jimin. Bukan, bukan seperti Rapmonster pada fandom VKook yang masih _fansboy_ tingkat tidak sadar, Jimin di sini benar – benar sadar dan ia sendiri mengakuinya. Yeah, itu pertama kali diketahui oleh J-Hope ketika Jimin tiba – tiba meminta foto NamJin yang berhasil ia abadikan.

"Hobi, aku minta foto Rapmon dan Jin _hyung_ yang tadi itu boleh ya ?" Tanya Jimin dengan senyum bejadnya. J-Hope yang awalnya tidak sadar kalau Jimin juga NamJin _shipper_ hanya mengernyitkan alis heran.

"Untuk apa ?" Tanya J-Hope.

"Yah, Uhm, itu..."Jimin terlihat gugup dengan pandangan yang ia palingkan dan tangan yang menggaruk – garuk tengkuknya.

"Po-pokoknya berikan saja padaku _ne_ ?" Tanya Jimin dengan tampang memohon sekali lagi.

"Tidak, sebelum kau mengatakan alasannya." Ucap J-Hope kukuh.

"Oke," Jimin menyerah, "pernah dengar NamJin ? Itu adalah nama _pair_ yang dibuat oleh para fans kita untuk Namjoon _hyung_ dan Jin _hyung_. Aku adalah salah satu fans mereka." Ucap Jimin yang langsung membuat senyum J-Hope mengembang.

Dengan satu kalimat, "Aku juga." Yang meluncur dari bibir J-Hope, sejak saat itu, mereka berdua selalu berbagi momen – momen NamJin bersama.

Hanya saja, harus J-Hope akui kalau Jimin itu lebih nekat. Contohnya saja ketika ia berhasil memvideokan kedua _hyung_ nya itu yang tengah duduk berdampingan dan membuat mereka membayangkan kalau mereka adalah pasangan yang sudah menikah dengan Jin sebagai pihak perempuannya. Sungguh, J-Hope sangat suka ekspresi kedua _hyung_ nya yang malu – malu dengan muka memerah.

Oh, atau ketika mereka sedang makan daging panggang bersama, entah siapa yang berbicara J-Hope tidak begitu sadar saat itu, yang pasti, ia tahu kalau seseorang menyuruh Jin untuk memarahi Namjoon yang mencoba memanggang daging dengan menyebut Jin sebagai _eomma._ J-Hope langsung melihat ke arah Jimin yang langsung mendapat senyuman seolah berkata 'aku tahu maksudmu'.

Dan yang paling J-Hope sukai adalah ketika Jin _hyung_ mengatakan bahwa _celebrity crush_ -nya adalah Rapmonster. Oh, harusnya kalian lihat betapa senangnya J-Hope dan Jimin yang duduk di belakang mereka berdua.

Ah, J-Hope benar – benar merasa beruntung menjadi salah satu anggota BTS dengan member – member lain yang begitu menyenangkan. Namun, satu hal yang mengusiknya kala itu adalah sebuah pesan yang tiba – tiba tertempel di kameranya.

' _Sampai kapan kau akan menjadi single Hobi ? Aku tahu kalau kau telah memasang – masangkan kami semua, tapi tidak dengan dirimu sendiri. Jadi, sampai kapan kau akan sendiri huh ?'_

Dan semenjak saat itu, J-Hope bersumpah akan menemukan pelakunya dan membuat si pelaku merasakan keganasan seorang fanboy macam J-Hope.

 **The End**


End file.
